


I Think I Saw the Future in Your Eyes

by FallingForTheStars



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Babies, Barbecue, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Marjan is the best, Meet the Family, Multi, Nervousness, Plans For The Future, Protective Firehouse 126 Crew, Team as Family, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForTheStars/pseuds/FallingForTheStars
Summary: Based on the prompt:Tk never thought he'd want kids until he saw Carlos with a baby.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	I Think I Saw the Future in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my Dad a grammar-related question and he was like "CaN I SEe whAT YOU'rE WrITinG?"
> 
> I have never shut my computer faster.

It was a blisteringly hot Saturday in Austin, nearly 100 degrees and climbing by mid-day with no signs of the relentless heat letting up. In any other place around the world, the scorching temperature would have left everyone shuttered up inside their houses, shades drawn and air conditioners blasting, but not in the Lone Star State.

In Texas, the heatwave was even more of a reason to spend the day outside, surrounded by friends and family. 

Admittedly, Tk was still getting used to the heat. New York’s summers seemed tame compared to the ones in Austin and he chuckled to himself at the thought of his first Texas summer which was just about a year ago now. He had no clue how hot it was going to be and neglected to pack any clothes that would have sufficed for the balmy days that followed upon his arrival. 

Thankfully, Owen loved to shop and had no problem dragging his son through various stores in search of some cooler attire. 

Michelle had decided to host a barbecue in her backyard, seeing as she had the day off on Saturday. She invited numerous people, including work friends, the entire 126 family, Carlos, and his sister, Mariana, and a few of her college friends. In total, there were about 50 people crowded into Michelle’s backyard and Tk only knew half of them. Social situations tended to make Tk nervous, especially when he was unfamiliar with most of his companions.

It was this sole reason that led to him to be practically glued to Carlos’ side for the majority of the afternoon and evening. He talked to other people, of course, made introductions, and wandered around the yard when his legs began to get stiff from standing in the same place for so long.

He stood by Carlos, listening absently to Michelle, who was talking about some guy she saved at work a few days ago. Tk wrapped his arms around Carlos, in a casual gesture he had initiated when they first started dating, running his hands absently up and down his boyfriend’s arm, feeling the bulge of his bicep as he listened animatedly. The ringing of a phone shocked him out of his stupor.

Around them, other people glanced around, looking for the source of the noise and checking their pockets half-heartedly as most adults do when they hear the ring of a phone. Carlos quickly fishes his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and holds it up to his ear. 

“Hola Hermana! Estas tu en to camino? Excelente! Okay, I’ll meet you out front. Okay, bye.”

Now, Tk wasn’t much for Spanish, but he understood a few fragments of the conversation Carlos had with presumably, his sister. Oh, who was he kidding? The only thing he understood was “hello”. He really needed to start learning Spanish.

“Sorry about that Michelle, that was Mariana. She just pulled up. I’m gonna go say hi to her if you want to come.” 

Michelle nods and then Carlos’ glance fixates on Tk. 

“You’ll be okay by yourself for a minute, right mi amor?” He grins teasingly before pulling Tk forward gently and kissing him on the lips. “I’ll be right back. I can’t wait for you to meet them.”

Tk said nothing, watching as Michelle and Carlos begin walking towards the front of the house to greet the latest visitor. Wait, had Carlos said “them”? He couldn’t have heard that right. God, he needed to start paying more attention to things.

The absence of Michelle and Carlos meant Tk was on his own for the time being, and he glanced around to see where the rest of the Firefam had run off to. He spotted Judd and Grace sitting at a table, drinks in their hand, surrounded by a cluster of people, none of whom he recognized. Next, he spots his Dad standing in front of the grill, a pair of metal tongs in hand, laughing at something Mateo says. The sight makes Tk smile. His Dad had always loved to grill, but never really got the chance to in their New York apartment. 

Around Tk, people were laughing and drinking, talking loudly, the smell of barbecue, and freshly cut grass mingling with the sweet perfume of flowers. It really was a perfect summer day. Michelle and Carlos should be back any minute now. The thought cleared his head a little before it was replaced by a terrifying one: he was meeting Carlos’ sister. 

The knowledge made him vaguely nauseous. This was going to be the first time he had met any member of Carlos’ family and his brain hadn’t even properly registered this vital information. 

“Oh, shit,” He mutters softly to himself, allowing panic to course through his veins for a moment before beginning to make his way over to the porch where Marjan was sitting. Tk walks through throes of people, politely declining when Judd offers him a seat at the table where he and Grace are seated.  
“Oh my God, Marjan,” Tk groans, sitting down opposite her when he finally makes it to the porch. She looks up at him, pretty dark eyes shining with mirth, before seeing his concern.

“What? Are you okay? You want me to get you something to drink? You look terrible.”

Tk sighs, running a hand through his hair, and nods distractedly. A cold drink did sound good, especially with the heat bearing down on him. Marjan uncrosses her legs and gets up quickly, moving over to the small blue cooler that sits to the side of her chair. Marjan pulls out a water bottle, shaking the water droplets from the plastic, before handing it to him. He smiles a little in gratitude and she returns the look before turning serious.

“So what’s up?” Marjan perches on the edge of her chair again, eyeing him carefully, as if trying to figure out what’s bothering him before he says it aloud.

“You’re going to laugh at me,” Tk intones, looking resignedly down at his lap as if he were a little kid. 

“I promise I won’t laugh at whatever’s bothering you.” 

Tk meets her thoughtful gaze and feels his heart tug a little. He was a lucky guy to have found such loyal friends.

“Well, actually I can’t promise that. “But maybe I can give you a little perspective.”

Tk rolls his eyes, trying to hide a grin at her honest words. He huffs out a little sigh. “Fine. Carlos’ sister is coming to the party. I’m going to meet her today.”

“Tk, that’s awesome!” He can hear the genuineness in Marjan’s words. “Why do you look so stressed?” 

Tk sighs again, pulling at his hair anxiously, an old habit he’d had since middle school. “Because this is the first time I’m meeting someone from Carlos’ family. I’m just afraid she’s not going to like me.”

Marjan is silent for a moment, hands twisting in her lap as she thinks about what he said. Tk takes a sip of his water while he waits for her answer, briefly looking out across the stretch of the backyard. Still no sign of Carlos, Michelle, or Marianna. 

“You have nothing to be nervous about, Tk. Seriously. I know this seems like a big step but you and Carlos have been dating for a while. I think this is gonna be a good thing. Plus, you’re a pretty cool guy. Trust me, it’s all going to be fine.” Marjan reaches out gently to take Tk’s hand in hers.

He looks up at her, feeling the worry beginning to dissipate. 

“Thanks, Marjan. I needed that.”

“Anytime, Tk. Anytime.”

Just as they are finishing up their conversation, Judd comes striding up the steps of the porch, grinning broadly. 

“I couldn’t help but notice that y’all were having a serious conversation without me. I must say, I’m a little hurt, considering I’m a world-class advice giver.”  
Marjan snorts and rolls her eyes. “Self-proclaimed?”

Judd gives her a look but fails to hide the grin that’s slowly spreading across his face and Marjan laughs again, a light, happy sound that echoes through the backyard. Tk is fixated on something else entirely. 

Coming through the gate that separates the side yard from the backyard is Michelle. She pushes open the wooden gate to let her two other companions come through, shaking her head to push the dark bangs out of her eyes as she waits for them to step through. A young woman walks past Michelle, and she smiles in thanks. The woman in question has bright eyes, olive-colored skin, and a mess of dark curls sits atop her head in a bun. She was practically a carbon copy of Carlos. Or maybe Carlos was a carbon copy of her. Tk had forgotten to ask who was older.

After the young woman came Carlos, wearing the purple short-sleeve button-up Tk loved, laughing at something Marianna was saying. His face light up, eyes shining brightly, cheeks slightly flushed from the heat. 

The next thing Tk notices nearly makes his heart stop. Carlos is holding a baby. The child is leaning against him, her face pressed against Carlos’ shoulder, shielded from his view. Tk must have made a little strangled noise, because Marjan follows his gaze, landing first on Marianna, who’s making her way over to a table to sit, then to Carlos and the baby. Her brows furrow in brief confusion before her eyes widen merrily.

“Ooh! Is that her?” 

“Who,” asks Judd, tilting his head to follow Marjan’s gaze, eyes crinkling in brief bewilderment. 

“That’s Marianna,” Tk supplies. “Carlos’ sister.” 

“Haha!” Judd laughs gleefully, his loud voice booming across the yard. “Future sister-in-law!” He and Marjan high-five as Tk winces internally, the nerves coming back to coil tightly in his stomach.

“Oh come on, Tk, grow a spine!” Marjan says. You’ll be fine. Just go over and introduce yourself.” 

Just as Tk was contemplating making a break for it and running until he made it to the Texas border, he saw Carlos wave him over from the corner of his eye. He, Michelle, and Mariana had all made their way over to a table that had been moved into the middle of the yard for the barbecue. Carlos offers him a sweet smile and Tk’s heart clenches. 

Tk gets up slowly, trying to tamp down the butterflies that are causing a ruckus in his stomach. He took a deep breath. Marjan was right, she usually was. He didn’t have anything to worry about. 

Oh and also, *Carlos was holding a baby*. His brain seemed stuck on that thought. There was something so right about the picture, so familiar, and his heart clenches as he makes his way over to the little group.

Tk had never even really thought about having kids before. Sure, maybe he had considered it once when he and Alex were together, but never beyond a passing thought. 

Tk had seen Carlos interacting with kids a few times before, mostly when he was on duty. Tk’s recalls a brutal car accident on the freeway, where neither adult had survived, leaving a young boy, no younger than 7, alone.

Carlos comforted the little boy, talking to him softly, holding his hand when the paramedics had arrived. Tk’s heart had squeezed then the same way that it was constricting now, full of love and adoration for the man he loved. 

Now, seeing Carlos holding this sweet little girl, her contentment in his arms, the mirthful look in Carlos’ eyes as he looked down at her every so often, Tk had the overwhelming urge to give his boyfriend a future that looked just like that. How he wished it was his own child held in Carlos’ arms, her father’s arms.

Tk reaches the table just as that happy little thought begins to vanish in his mind. 

“Tk!” Carlos smiles and reaches out for Tk’s hand, before patting the spot at the table next to him. Michelle and Marianna sit across, smiling. Tk can’t help but smile back. 

“Marianna, this is Tk, my boyfriend.” Marianna grins but waits to speak until her brother has finished all his necessary introductions. 

“Tk,” Carlos squeezes Tk’s hand. “This is Marianna, my sister. Oh, and this is her daughter, my niece, Emilia.”

Carlos shifted the baby in his arms, and Emilia smiles a wide, toothless smile. Tk isn't even sure he's still breathing. He also might be making heart eyes at Carlos. 

"It's nice to meet you, Tk. Carlos has told me so much about you." She drops a playful wink in Tk's direction, eyes gleaming and Carlos turns a light shade of pink. Tk squeezes Carlos' hand under the table, feeling touched by Marianna's words. Across the table, Michelle is giving them a knowing look. 

“So tell me, Carlos, when am I getting a niece or nephew of my own? Mom's been dying for another grandchild." 

This time it’s Tk’s turn to blush as Carlos shakes his head with a chuckle. 

They were going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! Now, I won't lie to you: I know this isn't the best fic ever but I've been a little out of it lately. Please, please make requests. My school starts in three days and I'm not coping. ( :
> 
> Love to all!!!!!


End file.
